Sangat Rindu
by jelliuu
Summary: Apa lagi yang bisa Mingyu pikirkan disaat-saat seperti ini selain Jisoo? SEVENTEEN's Kim 'Engrish' Mingyu and Hong 'English' Jisoo


.

.

.

Cast-nya adalah OTP lama ku di SVT (dan aku sangat rindu mereka T_T) \ Sad (amin) \ Drabble (600+ words) \ Enjoy it^^

Bagaimana kalau kalian mendengarkan I Miss You-nya Mamamoo ketika membaca ini? Karena aku mendengarkan lagu itu ketika menulis ini.

.

.

.

Apa lagi yang bisa Mingyu pikirkan disaat-saat seperti ini selain Jisoo. Saat pakaiannya sedikit basah karena hujan dan ia kedinginan. Saat apartement sepi itu mengurung dirinya sendiri dengan kehangatan yang kosong. Saat tubuh jangkung itu membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dipeluk atau memeluknya. Saat ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang terdengar lembut untuk meramaikan kamar nomor empat ratus tiga ini.

Mingyu melepas pakaiannya dan melempernya ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Berharap rindu yang menumpuk di dadanya ikut terlempar. Namun tidak. Rindu itu tetap menggantung dalam diri Mingyu. Kakinya berjalan menuju shower, menyiram tubuh jangkungnya dengan air hangat. Meluruhkan debu dan mineral hujan yang tertinggal. Berharap dapat meluruhkan pula perasaan menyiksa yang hinggap sedari tadi dalam kepalanya. Namun tidak.

Tidak banyak yang Mingyu lakukan setelah tubuhnya terbalut sweater putih dan celana panjang hitam. Hanya duduk menyantap makanan sisa tadi siang yang dipanaskan. Ia tidak akan makan makanan sisa jika Jisoo berada dengannya. Dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, ponsel putih itu mati. Tangan kirinya lemas meraih makanan dengan sumpit. Matanya fokus pada ponsel yang padam itu. Berharap dengan sangat seseorang yang ia pikirkan setengah mati dari tadi menghubunginya, mengirim pesan, minimal. Tapi, sumpah! Mingyu, sangat rindu pada suara kekasihnya.

Mingyu sangat rindu pada senyum meneduhkan yang tersemat di bibir kekasihnya yang tercinta.

Mingyu sangat rindu pada suara selembut sutra yang mengalun ketika kekasihnya membuka mulut.

Mingyu juga rindu setengah mati pada tubuh kekasihnya yang sebening porselein, tubuh yang setiap lekuknya sangat pas dengan lekuk tubuh Mingyu.

Seakan mereka adalah puzzle.

Diciptakan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.

Mingyu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel putihnya. Memejamkan mata, menikmati debaran jantungnya yang tak tenang. Mingyu berdebar hebat dengan hanya memikirkan kekasihnya yang jauh. Sangat jauh.

Sangat sangat jauh.

Hingga Mingyu rasanya hampir mati dengan membiarkan perasaan menyiksa ini tetap melekat di tubuhnya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya lama, lebih lama. Ia suka debaran jantungnya yang tak tenang karena Jisoo. Tapi ia tidak suka perasaan menyiksa yang ada di kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Jisoo berada dipelukannya. Jisoo melekat dengan pas dengannya. Yang ia inginkan hanya Jisoo menciumnya dari pucuk kepala hingga sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya sentuhan Jisoo yang menyengatnya. Hanya Jisoo. Tidak ada lagi.

Peningnya bertambah hebat seiring bayangannya tentang Jisoo menjadi liar.

Mingyu meletekkan sumpitnya, kemudian menyalakan ponsel.

Tak ada lagi yang Mingyu ingin lakukan sekarang juga selain mendengar suara kekasih tercintanya.

.

.

 _"_ _Halo, Mingyu. Ada apa?"_

Perasaan menyiksa yang Mingyu benci luruh seiring dengan terdengarnya suara Jisoo dari ponsel Mingyu. Matanya terpejam meresapi setiap kata yang Jisoo keluarkan. Meresapi suara lembut yang terdengar.

 _"_ _Mingyu, ada apa?"_

Mingyu tersenyum hanya dengan mendengar kekasihnya bicara. Walaupun Jisoo tidak benar-benar di depannya tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

 _"_ _Serius, Mingyu! Jawab aku! Kau baik?"_

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik, Jisoo"

Suara Mingyu terdengar seperti belati, menyayat. Ia benar-benar tidak baik.

 _"_ _Katakan padaku ada apa! Cepat!"_

Mingyu menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Sumpah, ia bahagia luar biasa. Ia menoleh kearah kiri, meletakkan ponsel di telinga kirinya. Matanya terbuka, menangkap sebuah pigora yang menggantung di tembok. Dirinya dan Jisoo. Tersenyum, melihat satu sama lain. Mingyu dengan sweater putih dan Jisoo dengan sweater merah muda lembut, membawa selembar kain, yang kini dijadikan taplak meja makan oleh Mingyu. Kain yang ia tiduri saat ini. Sweater yang ia pakai saat ini.

 _"_ _Mingyu! Katakan ada apa! Jangan membuatku panik!"_

Inilah yang ingin Mingyu keluarkan dari dasar hatinya yang paling dalam sedari lampau.

"I miss you, so much..."

Bisikan yang Mingyu keluarkan, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Debaran yang Mingyu sukai lagi, Mingyu suka sekali. Dan kali ini, tidak ada perasaan menyiksa di kepalanya.

Mingyu seperti jatuh cinta sekali lagi kepada Jisoo.

Malam itu, dalam apartemen yang memeluk hangat Mingyu dalam kekosongan, dengan aroma hujan yang masih tertinggal, dengan kerinduan yang luar biasa, Mingyu bahagia setengah mati. Menghabiskan malam dengan mendengar suara kekasih yang ia cinta. Jisoo. Selalu Jisoo.

Dan Mingyu akan selalu merindukan Jisoo.

.

.

.

KKEUT!

So much i miss you.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ngefeel sekali ketika mendengarkan I Miss You punya Mamamoo. Apa karena Solar yang luar biasa? Atau Whee in yang tetap slengekan walaupun nyanyi lagu ballad? Atau Hwasa yang so swag sekali? Atau mungkin Moonbyul tersayangku yang luar biasa keren ketika rap di lagu se ballad dan se-oh-menyayat-sekali ini? Aku tidak tahu yang penting aku suka lagu itu.

Aku juga mendengarkan itu selama aku menulis ini. Dan aku benar-benar menjadi Mingyu disini. Aku merindukan seseorang sampai rasanya aku mau mati. Kalau memikirkan dia aku deg-degan, dan aku suka. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan juga, dan aku gak suka itu.

Aku rindu dia.

Dia.

Cowok itu.

Cowok yang sangat aku rindukan saat ini.

Mingyu, maksudnya..

Sebenernya aku punya fluff!MinShua yang akan aku post, tinggal di beri bumbu sedikit dan Tada! Aku malah membawa Sad!MinShua. Aku harap ini Sad. Aku ingin yang mellow-mellow tentang Mingyu. Beneran, aku tidak tahu, apa karena aku suka I Miss You atau aku lagi kangen sama Mingyu, pokoknya aku lagi pengen yang mello mello gitu tentang Mingyu. Entah baca ff, atau lihat video, atau lihat foto, apapun. Pokoknya yang sad sekali sampai aku tersayat-sayat .-. /apalah-apalah

Sudah ya... maaf aku baru update. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas negara yang penting sekali dan tidak bisa ditinggal...

Oh satu lagi, AKU PERTAMA KALI BIKIN FIC YANG SERIUS SEPERTI INI ASTAGAAA AKU BISA SERIUS JUGA TERNYATA XD XD XD FIC-KU SELALU MAIN-MAIN MULU DAN GAK PERNAH BIKIN YANG TEMANYA SERIUS SEPERTI INI, APALAGI KATA-KATANYA DUH AKU MALU SAMA DIRIKU SENDIRI /.\ SEMOGA KALIAN GAK MUNTAH.

Ehm, Review dong~~~

Udah.

Pyeong!

Li.


End file.
